No One's Here To Sleep
by You Can Call Me Effie
Summary: Adi Duke moves to Beacon Hills and everything goes to the dogs. Pun intended.
1. The Hills Are Bacon

Adeline Duke was pretty sure this school year was gonna be absolutely fan-freaking-tastic.

Or, she would be, if she held any semblance of optimism in her teenage brain for this situation.

Okay, logically she knew that the move would probably be good for her and her dad in the long run, change of scenery and blah blah. But she couldn't just let go of the life she had before her dad decided a move would be good for her without even asking her if she'd be okay with it.

She didn't really like change. So, what?

So, everything, apparently.

Ever since her dad had told her about his swanky new cop job in Beacon Hills, it seemed like her life was filled with nothing but change.

Not only did her dad get a new job in a new town where she knew no one and she'd have to start school in a new place where everyone knew each other and she'd be treated as some kind of new novelty knick-knack, but.

Actually, that was all of it. Just a whole bunch of unnecessary, unwanted New.

The word 'new' and all it's variants had actually begun to lose all meaning to her at this point.

Her dad cleared his throat from where he sat next to her in the driver's seat, breaking the heavy silence that had settled inside the car from the moment they'd left their old apartment for good. "Adi, I know this is-"

Adeline cut him off, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead. "Difficult? Annoying? Completely unfair? Yeah, I know."

He gave her a tight smile. "Adeline, I know you weren't thrilled about this-"

She snorted. "'Weren't'? I'm still not."

He shot her a warning look and she raised her hands in mock surrender, staring out the window moodily. "Thank you. Adi, this is a fresh start. I found a good job at the station, and we can actually live in a real house now instead of that shoebox apartment. I thought you'd be thrilled at all the extra space."

She focused her eyes on the street lights, staring unblinkingly. "There's only two of us. We don't exactly need the space."

More space just brings attention to the emptiness.

Her dad looked pained. "Adi, I'm sorry. I know you miss her. I do, too. It's just..."

She shook her head and sighed, shooting him a quick, tightlipped little smile. "Dad, it's fine. Really. It's not like you getting a job and moving us out of the slums of Northern California is a bad thing. She probably would've wanted us to leave that shithole anyway."

"Adeline!"

"Sorry." She shrugged. "You know it's true, though."

He sighed and gave her a wry smile. "I would've preferred you to say something like 'dump' or 'rathole', but I suppose that gets the point across."

Adi let a small smile cross her lips as they passed the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign.

-~*•*~-

Adi looked awkwardly at the extremely attractive girl sat to her right in the administration office and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't come across as weird and unlikable. "Have you ever noticed that if you took the 'e' out of Beacon Hills it would be Bacon Hills? I've been thinking about that a lot."

The dark haired girl jerked slightly in her seat and looked at her in alarm, obviously not expecting her to make conversation.

Adi smiled and nodded awkwardly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before facing straight ahead again and clenching her fists in the fabric of her skirt.

Well. She tried.

The girl cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "I, uh, hadn't noticed that, actually."

Adi shrugged, smiling easily enough. "No one else has either, apparently."

The girl giggled quietly. "So, what, is that you're go-to icebreaker?"

Abi played with her braid in an attempt to appear casual. "Since I moved here, yeah. Apparently small town people are really receptive to bacon as a conversation topic."

The girl snorted and then covered her mouth, looking at Adi with wide eyes.

Adi snorted at her expression and then made the same one.

It took about three seconds more for them to dissolve into laughter.

When they both had control of themselves again and had checked that their makeup wasn't running, Adi looked back at the girl. "So, what's your name?"

The girl blushed and her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, right, sorry. I'm Allison. Argent. Allison Argent." She stuck out her hand and used her other one to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "And you are?"

Adi grinned at her, already finding her endearing, and shook her hand. "Adeline Duke, but I go by Adi. Nice to meet you, Allison."

Allison smiled back tentatively. "Likewise."

"Ah, so you've met, good."

The girls jumped and looked up at the man standing in front of them.

Adi smiled. "Yes, sir."

Allison smiled and nodded.

The man nodded. "My name is Mr. Harris, and I'll be your chemistry teacher. You won't see me until whenever it says on your schedules, which I have here."

Mr. Harris handed them each a piece of paper and then turned around. "You both have English first period, so if you don't want to be late, I recommend you follow me."

Adi and Allison shared a look behind his back before following.

As soon as they got to their class, Adi tried to get to a seat quickly so she could avoid the inevitable embarrassment of the public introduction to her peers for the next three years.

As she expected, it wasn't successful.

Mr. Harris informed the teacher of their status new students and then made an unceremonious exit.

Adi tried very hard not to dislike him as the teacher prompted them to introduce themselves. She looked at Allison, who had her head tipped forward so that her frankly magnificent hair covered her face.

Adi sighed and waved, plastering on a smile and avoiding making eye contact with anyone. "Hi, I'm Adi. I moved here from San Francisco about two weeks ago."

She was ready to stop there, but the teacher gestured for her to continue, so she did. "Have you ever noticed that if you take the 'e' out of Beacon Hills you get Bacon Hills?"

Allison and the teacher looked at her in disbelief as some of the students chuckled.

Adi shrugged and gestured for Allison to go next, which she did, in her sweet endearing way. Apparently she was also from San Francisco, which was neat.

As soon as they were allowed to sit, Adi dragged Allison to the only two empty seats that were together, which so happened to be behind a couple of guys. One had big Bambi eyes, lips Adi was fleetingly jealous of, moles scattered on his cheek, and a buzz cut, while the other had a strong, slightly crooked jaw, shaggy mop hair that was kind of endearing, and adorable puppy eyes that Allison almost tripped over air staring at.

Interesting.

Adi smirked and twirled a pen in her hand and was about to comment on this little not-yet-a-development to her not-yet-a-friend when Crooked Jaw turned around apropos of nothing and handed Allison a pen.

She blinked and tilted her head when Allison, blushing but confused, took it with a quiet 'thank you' and C.J. grinned dopily before turning back around.

Okay. Kinda weird.

Adi felt a tap on her arm and looked down at the note near her elbow in confusion.

She looked around in confusion before nonchalantly opening it.

'Welcome to Bacon Hills.'

She almost snorted at it and then resolved to stop snorting in public before looking up and meeting the eyes of Buzz Cut, who grinned at her and sent her finger guns before turning back around to face the front of the class.

Adi bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing (because finger guns? Really?) and pocketed the note before she turned her attention to the teacher.

If, at the end of class, she winked and sent finger guns at Buzz Cut while dragging Allison away from making dopey eye contact with Crooked Jaw, well.

The shocked look on his face before the door closed behind her was pretty much worth the questioning stare from Allison and the promise to talk about it at lunch.

-~*•*~-

They didn't talk about it at lunch.

Because they sat with Lydia Martin, an unfairly attractive redhead who, before declaring Allison and Adi her new best friends, had made a slightly terrifying introduction with her kind-of douchey but still unfairly attractive boyfriend and weedled them into going to the school lacrosse team's practice.

Adi didn't even know what lacrosse was, but out of self preservation, she didn't voice this fact.

Allison did, though, which didn't go terribly, so that was nice.

Lydia was now trying to peer pressure them into going to her party on Friday.

The fact that everyone she had met so far was drop dead gorgeous did nothing for Adi's self esteem.

Lydia pouted her ridiculously full lips. "Oh, come on. Everyone's going to be there, you guys have to come. Right, Jackson?"

Jackson, the aforementioned douchey boyfriend, gave a noncommittal grunt and then, at her look, fixed his face into a charming smile that reminded Adi unnervingly of Stepford. "Yeah, totally, you guys should come." His smile turned into a smirk. "I'll be there."

Lydia narrowed her eyes and a boy from lacrosse whose name Abi thought was Daniel snorted from beside her.

Abi contemplated writing a paper on why teenagers snort before deciding that that would be stupid and if she couldn't turn it in than there was no point.

Allison gave a terse smile. "Er, I, uh, have a family thing. Maybe next time?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Fine. But there will be so many cute boys there."

Adi grinned and opened her mouth before Allison kicked her under the table and she snapped it shut again.

Lydia turned her attention to her and looked calculating before she dropped it and smiled. "What about you, Adi? You're coming, right?"

Adi shrugged and took a sip of her milk. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

Lydia's smile turned sharp. "Damn right you don't. Wear red. It'll look good with your skin tone."

Adi grinned back, but before she could reply the bell rang for the end of lunch.

Lydia strutted ahead of them before she turned around, flipped her hair, put a hand on her hip, and cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Girls? You coming?"

Adi and Allison shared a look and followed after her.

They'd only been to this school for not even a day, but they had already learned that one did not keep Lydia Martin waiting.

-~*•*~-

Adi didn't understand lacrosse. To be fair, she didn't really understand any sport that involved dudes shoving into each other to get some balls into a net. Soccer, basketball, lacrosse.

There were a lot of sports like that, actually. Huh.

Lydia huffed from beside her and snapped a finger in front of her face while Allison looked at her in slight concern. "Hello? Earth to Adi? Hot lacrosse guys are currently sweating and running into each other on the field. Why are you staring at the benchwarmers?"

Adi blinked a few times before she turned toward Lydia. "Sorry. Spaced out."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Obviously. What's so interesting that you're not watching my boyfriend beat all these losers to the ground?"

Adi looked at her oddly. Allison spoke. "Why would he do that? Aren't they all on the same team?"

Lydia smiled condescendingly. "Yes, but Jackson's team captain-"

Adi muttered. "So you've mentioned."

Lydia sent her a look but otherwise ignored the interruption. "And that means he has to assert his dominance on the field so that no one tries to usurp him."

Adi and Allison shared a wide-eyed look. "'Usurp'?"

Lydia waved her hand dismissively and turned her attention back to the field.

Adi decided that Lydia was justifiably terrifying.

After a while, Adi spotted Crooked Jaw and nudged Allison awkwardly, as Lydia was sat between them.

Allison gave her a questioning look until Adi jerked her head in his direction.

"Number eleven," she mouthed.

Allison looked at him and blushed before turning to Lydia. "Who's that?"

"Hm?"

Allison shifted. "Number eleven."

Lydia looked at him and made a face. "The benchwarmer? Why do you want to know who he is?"

Allison blushed darker. "He gave me a pen in English."

Adi coughed to hide a laugh and watched as he made his way onto the field. "Hey, look, Crooked Jaw's gonna make a shot."

Allison looked scandalized. "You call him that? His jaw is fine! Why would you call him that?"

Adi held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! No making fun of your puppy. Got it."

Allison sputtered. "He's not my puppy!"

Lydia scoffed and brought the topic back to lacrosse. "Yeah, whatever, he's not your puppy. As if he could get past Jackson. He has asthma."

Adi nodded in understanding. "Ohh. Poor kid. I used to get asthma attacks in fourth grade. They sucked."

Lydia waved her hand at her. "Shhh!"

Adi rolled her eyes and looked at Allison, but found her eyes glued to the field. She huffed and followed her gaze just in time to see Crooked Jaw do an incredibly improbable flip thing and score against Jackson, who looked kind of affronted.

She felt her jaw drop and turned to see Lydia and Allison mirroring her expression.

Adi cackled and stood up, cupping her hands around her mouth. "YEAH, YOU GO NUMBER ELEVEN!"

Him and Buzz Cut, who she now noticed was number twenty four, whipped their heads toward her.

She grinned and waved before cupping her mouth again. "ALLISON'S KEEPING YOUR PEN!"

That got her a slap on the arm from both of the girls she was sitting with.

Lydia hissed. "Adi, what are you doing? You can't just cheer for the kid who got a shot against my boyfriend!"

Adi shrugged. "Sorry. But neither of them are my boyfriend so I figured it'd be fine."

Allison looked uneasy and Lydia rolled her eyes again before speaking. "What, do you have a thing for McCall or something?"

Adi rolled her eyes back. "No, but Allison does."

Allison squeaked. "Adi!"

Adi shrugged. "Calm down, babe, it's not like he can hear us. Plus, now you know his last name. You're welcome."

The other two looked at her oddly. "It's on the back of his jersey."

Adi mouthed 'oh' before looking back at Buzz Cut and reading his jersey.

She almost choked because 'Bilinski'? Who's last name is Bilinski?

Oh, that poor boy.

After practice and the announcement that McCall had made first line (whatever that meant), the girls were walking onto the field so that Lydia could gift Jackson a congratulatory 'you-better-not-get-usurped' make out session, even though he was the captain and therefore would've made first line anyway.

McCall and Bilinski had quickly made their way off the field as soon as Coach No-Indoor-Voice had blown the whistle. Adi decided that that was none of her business and went to the parking lot to wait with Allison for their fathers to pick them up.

Adi kicked a rock and smirked over at Allison. "So. You gonna talk to McCall tomorrow?"

Allison smirked back. "That depends. You going to talk to, uh... his friend?"

Adi raised an eyebrow. "Bilinski."

Allison balked. "Oh my god, really?"

Adi nodded solemnly. "Really."

Allison giggled and then looked apologetic, even though Bilinski was nowhere near them and therefore could not see nor hear her. "Oh, wow, that's awful."

Adi grimaced and shrugged. "I think it's Polish. Or Czech."

"I think it's a mistake."

They jumped and spun around to see Bilinski behind them. He waved awkwardly and almost knocked over the garbage can next to him when he tried to lean on it.

Allison stuttered and blushed while Adi hid a grin behind her hand. "Oh? What's the mistake, than, Buzz?"

He looked a bit bewildered before he ran a hand over his head and got it. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious."

"And you haven't answered my question, Bilinski."

"Stilinski. With a 'st' sound."

Adi nodded and decided not to point out that a change that minor didn't really help as Allison looked between them oddly. "Ah. Okay. Do you have a first name? Preferably one that's less than three syllables?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's Stiles."

Adi blinked at him. "Seriously?"

He flailed defensively. "It's a nickname!"

"Oh, thank god, otherwise I'd be really questioning both your parents' creativity along with whether or not they love you."

Stiles Stilinski (snort) was opening his mouth to reply when Allison cleared her throat and they turned to her, Stiles almost falling over air in surprise.

She waved and smiled prettily, because everything she did was pretty. "Hi, there."

Adi grinned. "Right. Stiles Stilinski, meet Allison Argent. You both have alliterative names and probably at least a slightly romantic interest in Puppy McCall."

"Puppy? Why would you say puppy?"

"Adi! Girl code! You're breaking it!"

"And Scott's just a friend! Totally platonic!"

"Maybe I should go around telling your crush's best friend that you like them!"

Adi held her hands up in surprise at the onslaught of her acquaintances' separate indignations and tried to keep the amusement off of her face. "Joke! Jokey joke! Super jokey joke! Buzz, stop looking so oddly terrified. Allison, stop glaring at me."

Stiles did not stop looking so oddly terrified, though the effort was there.

Allison did not stop glaring at her. The effort wasn't there.

After a moment of just looking between the two girls awkwardly, Stiles chuckled nervously. "Right! Well, nice to meet you, Allison and Abby-"

"Adi."

"-Adi, but, frankly, you both kind of scare me and-"

Allison made an affronted noise.

Adi giggled.

He backtracked. "By you both, I mostly meant Adi!"

Adi made an affronted noise.

Allison giggled.

Stiles looked between them before he threw his hands up. "I'm not taking it back! Because it's very true. And before I shove my foot even farther into my mouth, I'm going to leave. Right now. Because if I don't leave right now I'll be late for making dinner and I am not walking into my own house to the smell of pizza of the highest cholesterol and you don't care at all about what I'm saying so I'm just gonna shut up now."

Adi looked at him blankly while Allison kept her smile sweet because she was a nice person.

Stiles Stilinski nodded once. "Right. So."

He gestured between them and they shifted to one side, watching as he walked to the drivers door of a blue jeep, fumbled with his keys, dropped them twice, and finally managed to open the door.

Adi looked at him and didn't even make an effort to hold back the amusement on her face. "Hey, Buzz."

He looked at her from inside the jeep. "Uh, yes?"

She grinned and held up a fist. Because why the hell not. "To infinity!"

Stiles looked surprised for a moment before he grinned and held up a fist, almost hitting his front mirror. "And beyond!"

Adi cackled and waved as he drove away.

Allison groaned.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You like him."

Abi thought about it for a moment before she shook her head. "Nah."

"You do."

"No, I don't. You, however, are super into his puppy dog bestie."

Allison blushed. "I'm not super into him! I'm just... mildly into him."

Abi cocked her hip and crossed her arms. "He wooed you with a pen."

Allison pouted. "Who uses the word 'wooed' anymore?"

"I do, and don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject!"

Abi threw her hands up. "You changed the subject by talking about changing the subject!"

HONK!

They jumped and looked over to where both of their dads were sitting in their cars and watching. Adi's dad was grinning while Allison's looked more subdued but still pleased.

The girls waved sheepishly at their respective fathers before turning back to each other, hugging quickly, and getting into their cars.

Her dad grinned at her as he pulled out of the parking lot behind the Argents. "I didn't know you knew Chris's daughter."

"What?"

"Allison. She's Chris's daughter. I used to go hunting with him when you were little."

Adi nodded. "Oh. Well, why'd you stop?"

His smile kind of tightened around the edges. "We didn't exactly see eye to eye on how to hunt. I felt it was more humane to hunt only when necessary, and he just kind of liked killing things."

Adi nodded slowly. "Oh. Should I be worried?"

He shook his head. "No. His sister was worse, but even she wasn't terrible. At least, not that I remember."

"Gee, that's reassuring."

Her father chuckled and patted her knee. "Relax. They're hunters, Adi, they don't kill humans."

Adi contemplated this as she watched the trees pass the window. "Wait."

"Hm?"

She looked at him accusingly. "So. You're saying I could've known Allison and been her best friend this whole time and I wasn't? You couldn't have even just shot a few ducks or whatever and let me bond with the super cool chick? What can you even hunt in San Francisco?"

Her father fixed her with a look, and suddenly she remembered why everyone she'd ever found romantically interesting had refused to return her calls after they met her father. "Adeline. We don't kill just to kill."

James Duke was not one to be messed with.

She pouted and crossed her arms, blowing her hair out of her face. "I was joking, dad."

He nodded curtly before facing forward. "I know. But you know how your mother felt about unnecessary violence."

Adi grit her teeth and sat up, staring straight ahead as the car pulled into the driveway of their house. She unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as they the car stopped. "Right. I can't make a joke without you pulling the dead mom card. Got it."

Her father closed his eyes, pulling the keys from the ignition before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Adi-"

She cut him off with her hand on the door. "You're making dinner tonight. I have homework."

"Adi!"

She slammed the door and went inside, leaving the door open behind her.


	2. Party Stalker

The next morning, even though Adi's father decided to stall her in the car with a lecture about throwing tantrums and door slamming, Adi was in class before Allison.

That was fine, though, because Stiles had apparently decided that he wasn't terrified of her after all and had turned around in his seat to have a discussion about why she had on both an Avengers tee shirt and Batman socks at the same time.

That somehow devolved into a discussion on why Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark would actually not get along, like, at all (Stiles had made an innocent comment about how cool it'd be if they worked together. Adi was currently in the process of trying to prove him wrong) when Allison slid into her seat beside her, grinning massively.

"And, Tony would totally call Bruce a stick in the mud, like, immediately, not to mention probably imply completely unsubtlely that Bruce is a coward for not showing his face, which he'd be super-ha, _super, get it?_ \- wrong about, duh, but- Y'know, I feel like this conversation will have to be put on hold until we're forced into third and fourth wheeling for these two losers' dates, yeah?"

Stiles blinked from where he was just staring at her blankly- she's pretty sure he clocked out around when she went on a tangent about how Oracle and Pepper Potts together could definitely take over the world- and nodded quickly.

His mouth quirked up into a smirk when Scott started choking beside him and he nodded again, decisively. "I'll hold you to that. I eagerly await the next time I can bask in your closet nerdness."

Adi winked at him, deciding not to point out that her nerdness had come out of the closet with her clothes that morning, and turned toward Allison with a raised eyebrow and nudged her arm.

Allison blinked at her innocently. "What?"

Adi raised her other eyebrow. "Oh, don't you 'what' me. Something happened between when we left yesterday and you came in late this morning. And as your new self-appointed best friend-that's a thing now, don't tell Lydia- I am entitled to details. Spill."

Allison was about to respond, probably with something annoyingly coy that Adi couldn't actually be annoyed at her for because it was the second day of school and she was already on her way to getting some, but the bell rang and the teacher had decided that it didn't matter that it was the second day of school and they were having a pop quiz.

Because that made sense.

\\-~•~-/

Adi tapped her foot as she waited for Allison to stop stalling by moving things around in her locker.

After about twenty more seconds she decided she was tired of awaiting and slammed Allison's locker shut, giving her a look when she jumped.

Allison pouted at her before sighing, trying and failing to fight a smile. "I hit a dog with my car."

Adi choked. "You _what?!_ "

Allison flushed and hurried to clarify. "Not on purpose! God, I was so freaked out I cried and took it to the vet and Scott happens to work there. Did you know that? He can't be a douche if he helps hurt animals. Plus, I was soaked so he gave me his shirt."

Adi was still horrified. "Is the dog okay?"

Allison nodded. "He has a broken leg, but he should be fine."

Adi nodded slowly and tried to get her heart to calm down. "Well, your night was eventful. How did your dad react to the whole late-because-you-hit-a-dog thing?"

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. "For some reason, he was more concerned about the t-shirt. He's kind of a cat person."

Adi gasped. "The horror!"

"Stop it."

" _The horror_."

-/;(:/

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to come into the woods with me. Come on, please?"

"Why?"

Adi threw her hands up. "I've lived in the middle of San Francisco my whole life, I've never seen actual woods before!"

Allison bit her lip. "I don't know if my parents will let me… Oh!"

Adi looked at her hopefully. "Yeah?"

"My aunt's coming to visit. Maybe she could take us? My parents couldn't complain them, and she's not, like, a real adult so she's cool."

Adi bounced up and down in excitement. "Yes! Ohh, do you think we'll see deer? _I fucking love deer._ "

Allison laughed.

"What are we talking about?"

Adi jumped before turning and grinning. "Deer, Lydia. Actual _Bambi_."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Northern California's deer population is majorly of the mule variety. Bambi was modeled after white-tailed deer."

Adi twitched. "Your random knowledge of fluffy-yet-dangerous woodland animals would be really attractive if you weren't killing my vibe right now."

Allison's eyes widened.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sat across from her. "Your attitude is as charming as ever, Adeline. You two want to go shopping after school today?"

Allison looked kind of nervous but she nodded. "That sounds fun!"

Adi shrugged. "Gotta ask my dad, but sure."

Lydia grinned. "Excellent. If you want to come to my party, you're going to need a dress."

"What, why a dress?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and ignored the question. "And you, Allison. Since you're not coming, we'll just get you something cute anyway."

Allison coughed. "Um, actually, family thing's canceled? I'll be there."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "That's sudden, but not unexpected. Tell me, does this have something to do with a certain bench warmer?"

Allison stuttered.

Adi pursed her lips to keep from laughing.

"Hello, there."

Lydia rolled her eyes in irritation. "Does someone hear a fly?"

Adi rolled her eyes back and smiled. "Hey, Buzz. Hi, Puppy."

They looked at her in alarm before Stiles waved at her distractedly, eyes on Lydia.

Oh.

Adi raised an eyebrow and looked between them. Scott started making googly eyes at Allison.

Oh.

Lydia stared at her. "You know them?"

Adi shrugged. "It's been two days. Do I really know anyone?"

She rolled her eyes again. Adi wondered if they'd ever gotten stuck like that. "Do you ever give a straight answer?"

Adi blinked. "Yes."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Uh, so, Lydia—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Listen—"

"No."

"Okay."

Lydia smiled patronizingly and stood up. "I'll pick you up after school."

He stuttered. "I—wait—what?"

Allison was distracted by Scott so Adi waved. "Later, Lydia."

Stiles's shoulders slumped as she strutted away.

Adi watched him watch her leave before tapping him on the shoulder and patting the seat next to her.

He looked at her in confusion.

She patted the seat again. "Come on, Batman. Tell Oracle all about it."

He slumped into the seat and sighed. "She hates me, Barbara."

Adi patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I know, Bruce. I know."

He slumped further in his seat.

Adi heard a choked sound and looked across the table.

Scott was staring with his jaw open and Allison just looked oddly smug.

Adi glanced at Stiles, who glanced at her, before they turned to the other two. "What?"

Scott started grinning. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Adi, right?"

Adi nodded and raised her eyebrow. "Uh-huh. You must be Robin."

Stiles snorted.

Scott shrugged. "I guess?"

Allison looked at him, blushed when he looked back, and ducked her head. Scott stared at her dopily.

Adi placed a hand over her heart and cooed obnoxiously to Stiles, who copied her posture. "Awwwww, look at those young'uns. Won't be too soon 'fore they're poppin' out—"

"Adi!"

"—Of the cafeteria, because I'm pretty sure the bell rang like, four minutes ago, y'all are late."

They looked around to find the cafeteria nearly empty and bolted from their seats.

Stiles looked at Scott accusatorially. "How didn't you hear that?"

Adi flicked his head. "You didn't hear it either, Stiles, it's not like he has supernatural hearing."

He opened his mouth, clicked it shut, and nodded.

Adi nodded back, patted his shoulder, and ran to algebra.

-,::(/

In Algebra, Adi sat next to a girl named Erica Reyes.

Erica Reyes did not like her.

"So, Erica, tell me about yourself."

"I'm epileptic."

Adi blinked and fiddled with her hands. "Oh. Um. I meant personality-wise, but that sucks."

"Yeah."

"So, what's your favorite—"

"Stop talking."

"Got it."

Yeah. Erica Reyes really didn't like her.

-/:(;:

Shopping was weird. Lydia was weird. They ran into some guy who tried to sell her a leaf bracelet, which was weird.

Adi wanted a nap.

-/:((:

The girls were getting ready for the party at Allison's house when her dad walked in.

Lydia threw herself on the bed and posed. "Why, hello there, Mr. Argent."

Allison face palmed.

Adi giggled, before remembering she was in the presence of a Cat Person and looking at him in subtle disappointment.

Mr. Argent just kind of stared at them before turning to his daughter. "Hi, honey. Be back by 11, and no alcohol. I will know."

" _Dad._ "

He turned his gaze to the others. "And that goes for you too, Adi. I know your father."

Adi shrugged. "Really, the most I've ever drank was a lemonade with, like, a tea-spoon of vodka in it. And Dad knows. So. Fight me."

Allison cringed and Lydia looked at her judgmentally.

Mr. Argent coughed and looked at her oddly before leaving the room. "I'm going to verify that."

She gasped at the audacity and learned her head around the doorway. "Don't you trust me, you Cat Person?"

He didn't signify that with a response.

-/;)::

Allison was braiding her hair and Adi was wearing the short, poofy red dress Lydia made her buy and curling her hair in the mirror when the cars beeped from outside.

It had been decided that, since Allison was going to ride with Scott and neither Adi nor Stiles wanted to watch them make eyes at each other the whole ride there, they would be riding together.

Adi ignored Allison's unnecessary and completely unsubtle wink as she got in the car.

Stiles didn't.

He started the car and pulled out. "Does she have something in her eye?"

Adi laughed. "Oh, honey, no. She thinks I'm into you."

His eyes widened. "Into _me_?"

Adi nodded sagely. "In a sexy way."

Stiles almost crashed the car. "Are you?"

Adi looked at him incredulously. "Do you ever think before you speak?"

"No. Yes. Sometimes."

She raised an eyebrow.

He glared and parked. "I ran out of Adderall yesterday."

She nodded understandingly and opened the door. "Ah."

He scrambled out the other way and hurried to try and hold the door open. "So, are you?"

Adi snorted and pinched his cheek. "You're adorable."

She walked in and pretended she didn't hear him shout an _'I don't know what that means!'_ at her back.

-:;)::

He found her again in the kitchen.

She sighed. "Yes, Stiles?"

"You left your purse in the car."

"I didn't bring a purse."

Stiles looked from her to the purse in his hands. "I'll be right back."

"Stiles, whose purse is that?"

He ran off.

Adi shook her head, poured chocolate milk from the refrigerator into her red solo cup, and made her way to the backyard, where she was stopped by some lacrosse boys. "Hey, Adi, you're lookin' nice."

She smiled and walked over to them. "I know. You guys seen Allison or Lydia anywhere?"

Danny (not Daniel) was the one who answered her. "Lydia was just looking for Jackson. And I think she found him."

Danny gestured behind her and she glanced to the dance floor, only to be made very uncomfortable by the sight of them, for lack of better word, grinding to an indie pop song that she would never be able to listen to again after this.

She looked back at Danny and suddenly wished her chocolate milk was something stronger. "Ew."

He patted her shoulder. "You get used to it."

"That sounds awful. Wanna dance?"

He dimpled. "Who am I to deny a pretty lady?"

She rolled her eyes and chugged her chocolate milk, unwilling to leave her drink with a bunch of horny sports boys. "Oh, shut up."

They looked at her with wide eyes and she realized that, to them, it looked like she chugged straight alcohol.

She winked and threw her cup away before dragging Danny to the dance floor.

-/:(:

She was dancing with a girl whose name she couldn't remember when Allison found her, looking distraught. "Adi, Scott left!"

"He _what_?"

The girl excused herself and Adi waved before turning to Allison. "What happened?"

She looked down and fiddled. "Well, I thought it was going great, and I think we were about to kiss, and then he got all weird and ran away? He was my ride, too, and now he's gone and I think I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

Adi grasped her shoulders and walked her to the door. "Okay, honey, stop right there. You didn't do anything wrong, he did. Let's find Stiles and get home."

He looked at her kind of meekly. "Stiles left too?"

Adi growled. "That little shit."

Allison started crying.

Adi lead her out the door and hugged her when they were away from the noise. "No, honey, why are you crying? You're giving him the satisfaction and you're ruining your makeup."

Allison sniffled and took the tissue Adi offered her to dab at her face. "God, you're right. That was pathetic. He's just a boy who left me stranded at a party." Her eyes widened and then narrowed. " _He left me stranded at a party._ "

Adi patted her back. "Atta girl."

"Excuse me? Allison and Adi?"

They jumped and looked around, spotting a tall, stubbly guy in a leather jacket. Adi raised an eyebrow and stood in slightly in front of Allison so she could fix her face. "Hi there, _stranger_. Our parents know where we are and so do at least three other people at this party and two who just left."

He smiled charmingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Adi was not impressed. "No offense, dude, but you are super creepy. Your face and your car don't really make up for the fact that you're obviously older than us, lurking outside a high school party, and you know our names while we don't know yours."

He sighed, as if she was being difficult for no reason. "I'm Derek. I'm a…friend of Scott and Stiles."

Allison perked up a bit.

Adi shook her head at Allison and glared at him. "You hesitated."

She thought she heard him growl but decided that that was just the house. It was a weird growl. Lydia mentioned a dog, right? Or was it a handbag?

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, it's not like I _want_ to play babysitter to you two, but Scott got sick and Stiles followed him because he didn't think he'd be able to drive safely and they called me, so just get in the car so I can drive you home."

Allison nudged her and whispered. "He seems genuine."

Adi watched his face and talked normally. "I don't trust him, but if you want to risk getting in a car with him than I'm not letting you do it alone. Plus, it's almost your curfew."

Derek smiled as they walked toward the car.

Adi smiled back. "You try anything, I'll cut your hand off."

Derek looked mildly amused.

Adi glowered and sat in the passenger side. Allison sat in the back.

The drive to Allison's house was awkward and silent.

Allison got out of the car once it stopped and turned to Adi. "Call me when you get home."

"Promise."

Allison nodded and walked into her house. Derek didn't leave until she made it in.

As soon as they pulled away again, Adi looked at him. "We didn't tell you her address."

"Scott did."

Adi hummed.

They neared her street.

Adi didn't say anything.

He stopped in front of her house and waited for her to get out.

She smiled at him and reached back, noticing him tense, before she grabbed Allison's jacket from the backseat. "I'm guessing you got my address from Stiles?"

He smiled at her. "You guessed correctly."

She kept smiling at him as she opened the door, taking her phone out to call Allison and stepping out. Before she closed it again, she leaned in and stared.

"Stiles doesn't know my address."

She closed the door before he could respond and hurried to her door with her phone to her ear as Allison picked up. "Hello?"

She unlocked her door and waved sarcastically as Derek drove away. "I'm home. You left your jacket in the backseat but I got it."

Allison sighed in relief. "Oh, thanks. Derek didn't hurt you, did he?"

Adi toed off her shoes and walked toward her bedroom. "No, he didn't. He did, however, know my address."

"What? How?"

"He said Stiles told him."

Allison was confused. "Stiles has been to your house? _I_ haven't even been to your house!"

Adi knocked quickly on her dad's door to let him know she was home and sober (they'd worked out a system when her mom was alive. Adi had a specific knock) and went into her room. "He hasn't been to my house. Derek Nolastname is a liar. And, quite possibly a stalker."

Allison let out a breath. "That's freaky. Do you think he's even friends with Scott and Stiles?"

Adi put her phone on speaker and started changing into her pajamas. "Doubtful. He definitely knows them, though. Enough to know we were with them, at least."

They contemplated this for a moment as Adi finished changing.

She picked up her phone and plugged her headphones in before she started taking off her makeup. "So, how'd your Cat Person dad react to you being dropped off by a mysterious, kinda hot mostly creepy older guy?"

Allison huffed out a laugh. "He didn't even notice, he was talking to my aunt on the phone. Speaking of, have you asked if you're allowed to go to the woods with us yet?"

Adi sat up. "No, actually, I have not. Let's rectify that. DADDY!"

"YES, HON?"

"CAN I GO TO THE WOODS WITH ALLISON AND HER AUNT?"

"TODAY?!"

"NO, DADDY, WHEN SHE GETS TO TOWN! IN THE DAYTIME!"

"IF SHE'S OKAY WITH IT, I DON'T SEE WHY NOT?"

"THANKS, DAD, GOOD NIGHT!"

"NIGHT, ADI!"

Adi put her phone back to her ear and heard some very colorful words coming from Allison. She smiled. "I asked."

"I fucking heard, Adi."

"Yeah..."


	3. Werewolves

It was the Monday after the party and Adi was on a mission. Allison didn't want her to have a talk with Scott for being an asshole, and Adi was going to respect that.

Allison said nothing about confronting Stiles, however.

Adi strolled up to his locker, slamming it shut and interrupting whatever hushed conversation he and Scott were trying to have. "Hey, Buzz."

They both jumped and looked at her before looking shiftily in different directions.

Stiles cleared his throat and tried to grin brightly. "Hey, Adi! Adi Bo-Badi!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

Scott shifted on the balls of his feet and gestured vaguely behind him. "Uh, I've got a thing. I'll see you guys in class?"

Adi ignored him and Stiles shot him a betrayed look.

Scott waved awkwardly and walked away.

Stiles turned back to her and tried to lean on his locker, accidentally slamming into it. He coughed and righted himself. "So… What brings you to this fine establishment?"

Adi stared him down. "The law."

He nodded. "Ah, yeah, me too—"

"Certainly not your car."

He scratched his head. "Uh, I mean, it brought me? But no, it didn't…Oh."

She smiled at him as the bell rang. "Yeah, like it should've taken me home on Friday. Glad you remembered, Stiles."

She turned and walked away, hearing him swear as he hurried after her. "Adi, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot—"

"No kidding."

"—it's just that Scott got really sick suddenly and I had to make sure he got home safe!"

She faltered slightly but kept walking. "That's what your... _friend_ said, too. Doesn't mean it wasn't a dick move."

Stiles grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. "Wait, what did you say?"

She shrugged him off. "It was a dick move, Stilinski."

He shook his head quickly and flailed a hand. "No, I know that, but the other part."

Adi tilted her head. "Tall. Leather jacket. Angry eyebrows. He drove me and Allison home? She's not talking to Scott, by the way, so you might want to talk to him—"

"What was his name?"

Adi stared at him and felt her insides churn unpleasantly. "I knew he was lying. He had our addresses, Stiles!"

He gripped her shoulders. "Who?"

The late bell rang and Adi jerked. "I'm pretty sure you know who from your reaction. Also, this is my second week and I'm late, so, ha, great."

Stiles looked around quickly and pushed her into an empty classroom. Adi, briefly fearing that this would turn into some Degrassi special episode bullshit, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, shoving him against the door he was closing.

She leaned up to speak in his ear. "If you could stop with the pushing and the grabbing and make with the explaining, this acquaintanceship would go a lot smoother."

He grunted and nodded quickly. "Noted. No more man handling from me, no siree." He paused. "No ma'amee?"

She snorted and let him go, watching as he quickly turned to face her. "Did you just call me mammy?"

He flushed and stuttered for a bit before grimacing and clicking his tongue. "How about we don't think about that and instead focus on how Derek knows yours and Allison's addresses?"

Adi snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "I knew you knew him! Buzz, what kinda shit are you and the Puppy mixing yourselves up in?"

"Why do you keep calling him a puppy? He is in no way dog-like."

"What are you talking about? That kid's puppy eyes are almost as bad as those dogs in the Sarah McLachlan commercials! I look at him and all I hear is 'in the arms of an angel' playing in the background!"

Stiles gave a noncommittal noise and shrugged.

Adi continued. "Plus! That kid has, like, super hearing. Allison told me that before I got into the office last week she called her mom and said she forgot a pen and we walk into class and he gives her a pen? That's some x-files bullshit."

Stiles looked panicked for a second before he laughed nervously and looked at her oddly. "Adi, that's ridiculous. Scott? With super hearing? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you've been reading too many comic books."

Adi deflated slightly. "Yeah, you're right. I haven't slept in like two days, man."

Stiles patted her shoulder. "We've all been there."

Adi shrugged him off again. "Back on topic! That guy who drove us home? Derek? He looks like he could kill a person with his eyebrows. It'd be kinda hot if I wasn't positive he could crush my entire body with his pinkie finger. I'm worried, dude."

Stiles stayed uncomfortably quiet and avoided eye contact.

Adi's eyes widened and she stepped closer so she could look up at him. "He… hasn't _actually_ killed anyone, right?"

Stiles took one look at her and shook his head quickly. "No, of course not! Don't worry about it. Please stop making that face."

She blinked once and narrowed her eyes. "What face?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Uh, so was that all? Cause you're kinda cornering me against this door, here, and while I wouldn't say no, I feel obligated to inform you that I have eyes only for the queen goddess Lydia Martin."

Adi raised her eyebrows before leaning closer, reaching around him as he froze, staring at her with wide eyes. "You really don't think before you speak, do you?"

She then pushed the door open and let him fall backwards…

…and into the chest of the lacrosse coach.

Adi bit her lip to keep from laughing at both of their expressions before smiling innocently up at the man. "You guys should really lock your empty classrooms."

Stiles flailed and straightened up, turning around and facing the coach, wrapping an arm around Adi that she shrugged off immediately.

He leaned his arm against the wall and made an awkward face. "Heyyy, Coach. Fancy seeing you here."

The Coach looked at him unimpressed. "Bilinski, its none of my business what you and your girlfriend do, so please don't tell me, but could you do it on your own time and property? That would be nice."

Stiles nodded awkwardly and Adi kept smiling, deciding that canoodling would raise less questions than talking about a creepy stalking possible murderer.

Coach sighed. "Get to class. I know you're on the bench, Bilinski, but you gotta at least try to keep your grades up."

Stiles nodded again. "Thanks, Coach."

The coach clapped him on the back, making Stiles almost fall over again, before walking away.

Adi sighed and started speed walking to class. "Come on, _Bilinski_. If that man starts calling me your girlfriend when I go to your practices, that's your fault."

Stiles grimaced as he rushed forward to open the door. "There any chance you won't tell Lydia about this?"

"Tell me what?"

He jumped and hit his head on the doorframe, drawing the attention of the rest of the class in doing so.

Adi sighed again and leaned toward her. "I'll tell you later."

Lydia nodded and Adi looked around her. "Sorry we're late, Ms. Morrell, we—"

The teacher clicked her tongue. "I don't care what you were doing, you're late and disrupting my class. Take your seats and let Miss Martin go to the restroom."

Adi smiled politely and dragged Stiles in from where he was still ogling Lydia. "Yes, Ma'am."

Erica Reyes glared at her from her place next to one of the only three empty seats so she dumped Stiles there and took note of her suddenly flustered expression.

Oh.

Adi then went to take the seat beside Allison. Allison shook her head, mouthed the word 'Lydia' and nodded to the seat beside Scott. Adi sighed and slumped into her new seat for the day, dreading what her dad would say when he found out she'd missed fifteen minutes of class.

Ms. Morrell smiled at the class sardonically and returned to talking by the board about whatever her subject was. Adi couldn't concentrate on it anyway, her mind was preoccupied with future lectures, Buzz Cut's suddenly interesting nonexistent love-life, and whatever the fuck was up with Derek Nolastname.

:;(:/

Lacrosse practice was going great, or at least, Adi assumes it's going great. She assumes this all the way up until Scott McCall crashes into Jackson Whitmore and dislocates his shoulder.

Lydia screamed and rushed down to the field, Allison quickly following. Adi makes slower progress, because she doesn't want to fall down the bleachers. She notices Stiles leading Scott to the locker room and tries very hard not to be concerned, and then she happens to look to the right and sees a silhouette of someone who looks suspiciously like Derek Nolastname and suddenly she's running down the bleachers and to the boys locker room.

She hears him call her name but by that time she's already rushing through the door. "Stiles, Derek is— what the hell is that?!"

The hairy, bulging, clawed thing turns toward her and roars.

Stiles, who was cowering on the ground when she came in, stands up and shoves her to the door, screams at her to run, and slams the door behind her.

Adi does run.

Five steps.

And then she clenches her fists and turns around to go back in, only she can't because Derek Nolastname is blocking her path, glaring down at her. "You saw nothing."

Adi glares up at him incredulously and knees him in the balls, using the very brief distraction period to run back into the locker room.

Where Scott McCall is lying on the floor with golden eyes and Stiles Stilinski is leaning against a locker trying to catch his breath.

Derek follows her in and growls at her, drawing attention.

Scott started growling back, growing hair in various places and sharper teeth in his mouth before trying to pull himself together again.

Adi's eye twitches.

Stiles glares at her. "Why the fuck did you come in here? Why did you come in here _twice_? Why did you bring _him_?"

Adi glared at all of them individually. "I cannot. Fucking. _Believe_."

Derek growled. "Than don't."

Stiles pointed at him. "For once, I agree with scary wolf man."

Adi took a deep breath and let it out. "Since I'm disassociating super hard right now, I'm not gonna scream. I'm just gonna, you know, glare. And simmer. And tomorrow, when I wake up from this weird ass dream in which Scott the Puppy McCall is, ironically, actually part canine—Friday was a full moon, _oh my god_."

Stiles rushed over and grabbed her shoulders, shushing her. "It's okay, it's all a dream, see? Werewolves don't exist. You drank too much punch at the party! Yep."

Adi nods once, opens her mouth, and screams.

Stiles flinched and Derek jerked away from her and Scott whimpered and growled from his position on the floor.

Adi kept screaming until she felt moderately calmer and then she sighed. "Sorry. I'm good now. I'm gonna go home. Maybe talk to Allison. Comfort Lydia about Jackson. Eat some spaghetti-o's and slip into an existential crisis as everything I have ever known rearranges— I FUCKING KNEW HE HAD SUPER HEARING! STILES STILINSKI, YOU _LIED TO ME_!"

Stiles winced.

Derek growled. "We both have super hearing. Stop screaming."

Adi stared at him. "We are going to have a talk, Derek Nolastname. You know where I live."

Stiles groaned. "Adi, no."

She glared at him. "Oh, you're coming too, buddy."

Derek stayed silent.

Scott groaned and sat up, now looking entirely human. "What hap—"

The door opened and Derek pulled Adi out of view quickly as a team of sweaty, loud lacrosse players entered, jeering and stripping and gossiping about Jackson. Adi wrinkled her nose and went willingly enough, staying quiet and shaking his hand off immediately.

"—can you believe McCall—"

"—did you see Lydia? She was pissed—"

"—who's gonna fill in for Jackson if he can't—"

Derek shoved her out the door before it closed and followed her as she started walking away slowly. "Are you an idiot."

"Fuck off?"

"You went in there, almost got attacked, and then went back again."

"Yes, I know, I was there."

"Are you suicidal, is that what this is?"

Adi spun toward him and growled. "No, fucker, and even if it was it would be none of your business. Stop hounding me."

He glared at her for a moment and she flushed. "That was an unintentional dog joke. The point still stands."

He stepped closer and got in her face. "And the point is."

"Why the fuck don't you ask questions with a question mark at the end?"

he glowered. "Seriously."

She glowered back. "See? And the point is that what I do is _none of your business._ "

"Like what you saw in there is none of your business."

"That is _so_ not the same thing."

"Isn't it?"

She stared at him incredulously. "No!"

Derek glared at her and she stepped back, ignoring the brief flash of triumph that went across his face. "Just. Come to my house later. Bring Stiles. Tell me what I need to know."

"No."

Adi nodded, backing away and gripping her buzzing phone, having expected this. "Than I'll find out myself. Bye."

She took out her phone and answered the conveniently timed phone call. "Hey, daddy."

"Adeline, where are you? I've been waiting in the car for twenty minutes."

She looked behind her, no sign of Derek. "Sorry, daddy, got caught up. Jackson got hurt."

"And who is this Jackson?"

Adi rolled her eyes, relaxing at this little bit of normalcy. "Lydia's boyfriend."

"Ah. Well, still. Hurry up, I ordered a pizza ten minutes ago and we need to beat the delivery guy home. Also, your teacher called. Who's Stiles?"

Adi snorted, rolled her eyes, and started running to the car. "I'm gonna hang up now, I see you."

He made eye contact and hung up first.

Adi threw her head back and laughed as she got to the car and climbed in.


	4. Werewolves Cont

Adi made it into her room after dinner and almost screamed. She slammed the door with unnecessary force and flinched.

"Adi, you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, just tripped!"

"Careful up there!"

"Will do!" Adi took a deep breath and whispered furiously. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Derek Nolastname was unimpressed. "You told me to come."

"I also said to bring Stiles. You know why? So I wouldn't have to be alone in a room with you!"

He placed a hand over her mouth, suddenly far closer than he had been a moment ago, and glared at her. "Will you be quiet? This is the second irritating teenager's bedroom I've been in tonight. My patience is thin."

She stared at him wide eyed until he slowly let go and backed away from the door. She cleared her throat and he covered her mouth again. "And don't. Scream."

At this she rolled her eyes and licked his hand, glaring at him as he let go and wiped his hand on her comforter in disgust. "Sorry, Wolfy, your Creeper Score just gained like thirty points. What's with you and teenagers' bedrooms? You know that's illegal, right?"

"Do you want your questions answered or not."

Adi sucked in her cheeks and nodded, gesturing for him to stop standing in the middle of her room uncomfortably and sit down at her desk chair. "Let's get the obvious out of the way. Werewolves are real?"

He glared at her.

She nodded. "Kay, good. Did you bite McCall? If so, why?"

"I didn't bite him."

She nodded again. "So there's more. How many?"

"One."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No."

"Do Stiles and Scott know you didn't bite him?"

Silence.

Adi was unimpressed. "Seriously?"

He rolled his eyes. "It didn't exactly come up."

Adi was even less impressed. " _Seriously?_ "

"Are you done with your questions?"

"No! Jeez. Uh." She scrunched up her face and looked at her lap before bouncing. "Oh! So the transformy-shifty thing isn't just a full moon thing? Does the moon even have anything to do with werewolves or is that just a myth? Do you have super healing?" Adi bounced on her bed. "Oh! Can you transfer the thingy by bite only or also scratch? Do other supposedly mythical creatures exist? Do fairies? Do aliens? Wait, duh, stupid question." She paused. "Is Bigfoot real?!"

Derek growled and threw himself into her closet just as Adi heard footsteps outside her door. She threw herself onto her bed and pretended to look for something.

Her dad knocked and opened the door. "Adi? There's a Stiles here for you. Is this the one who made you late for class today?"

Adi huffed and stood up. "He helped me _get_ to class, daddy, I got lost."

He hummed. "If you say so. Looks kinda twitchy. You want me to send him up?"

Adi nodded and smiled. "Yes, please."

Her dad raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Leave the door open."

"Dad, gross."

"I'm just saying, I know what teenage boys think about—"

Adi put her hands up. "Gah, ew, okay. _I'll_ bring him up, than."

She walked past him and down the stairs quickly, grabbed Stiles, and dragged him back up to her room without saying a word.

Her dad was waiting primly on the edge of the bed.

Adi coughed. "Uh, daddy, you know that talk we had about boundaries?"

"Yes, pumpkin."

"You're making Stiles uncomfortable."

"Good."

Adi rolled her eyes and dragged her father to his feet and out of the room, closing the door behind her and whispering. "Dad, he's gay."

"Not in that outfit."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, but he might as well be considering he's got his heart set on Lydia and she has trouble caring enough to remember his name. Also, his dad's the sheriff. I'm pretty sure even if he did like girls, he'd treat one right."

Her dad stared at her for a moment before sighing. "I just worry, Ads."

"I know. Now leave. The sooner he tells me what he came to tell me the sooner he gets out of my bedroom."

This sold him. "Door open."

"No."

"Adeline."

"This kind of institutionalized heteronormativity and sexism is the reason I will never be able to trust."

And with that she walked into her room and closed the door, pressing her back to it and listening to her father's footsteps fade away.

She rolled her eyes aggressively and sighed, thanking her mother's extreme feminism for allowing her to both make a point and get her father off her back.

She resolved to make it up to him later and stared at where Derek had Stiles pressed against her closet door.

Oh.

She raised an eyebrow. _I'm gone for two minutes..._ "Come out of the closet, Derek Nolastname?"

He grunted and pushed away from Stiles, who was stuttering. "Obviously."

Stiles blinked with his mouth hanging open. "Wh—"

Adi hummed. "You know he's jailbait, right?"

"Woah, wait a—"

"What?"

Stiles flailed. "By 'jailbait' you mean he'll go to jail for _murdering_ me, right? Because yeah, we know that."

Adi was unimpressed. "Murdering you with his dick, maybe."

" _What_."

Adi nodded. "Violently."

Stiles flailed so hard he fell on the floor. "MOVING ON!"

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and appeared to be trying very hard not to set something on fire or claw up Adi's wall or something.

Adi smirked even as she wondered how Stiles Stilinski somehow had so much game (even dressed like that) and yet was so unaware of it. "Right, sorry. Basically, I'm gonna help with this werewolf shit. Notes and whatnot. If you bite me, though, I will legitimately murder you."

Derek glowered. "It doesn't work like that. I can't turn anyone, and even if I could, it wouldn't be you."

Adi figured she deserved that so she didn't feel too offended. "Neato."

Stiles piped up. "Also you're not helping."

"Fuck off."

"It's dangerous."

Adi sat down on the floor. "It's safer to be informed than not. You trying to keep me out of this is actually putting me in more danger."

Derek and Stiles glowered, the former looking far more threatening than the latter.

Derek spoke through teeth clenched so tightly she was pretty sure he'd need a retainer. "Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're kind of an asshole?"

Stiles groaned.

Derek and Adi looked at him.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Next time, we're doing this at my house."

Derek raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Next time?"

Adi clapped. "I agree! Now, I'm sorry that you had to drive all the way over here for this, but I'm supposed to call Lydia and offer my condolences so—"

"Did Jackson die?" Stiles asked brightly.

"You can't tell her," Derek said grumpily.

Adi took a moment to stare at Stiles judgmentally before turning to Derek. "Fucking _duh_. You think I'm gonna tell the most popular girl in school something that would make me look crazy? I'm really not into getting _mercilessly bullied_ , thanks."

"Lydia wouldn't—"

"Stiles."

"Okay, she would."

"Thank you."

Derek growled. "If we're done here."

Adi nodded. "Thanks."

He jumped out the window without a word.

Stiles squawked and rushed to the window. "What the fuck?"

Adi shook her head fondly. "He's fine, Stiles. Werewolf."

Stiles grimaced and leaned against the windowsill.

Adi gave him a moment before clapping. "What's your favorite food?"

"Curly fries."

"Alright. And you came here to tell me something about…?"

"Werewolves."

Adi huffed. "Well, yeah, Buzz. But what do we tell my dad you're here for?"

Stiles looked around her room shiftily and scratched the back of his neck. "To tell you to tell Lydia that Scott can't play on the team anymore."

Adi blinked. " _What?_ "

"I know! But it's really dangerous for him and everyone else if he goes on the field without being able to control the shift. Which he can't. But, hey, Lydia should be happy, right? No more Scott."

Adi shook her head frantically. "No! Not right! Left, even!"

"Wh—"

"Jackson is still team captain. Lydia wants the best on the team because it reflects well on Jackson and, because she's his supportive girlfriend, on her. If Scott can't play and Jackson can't play, the team loses and, whether Jackson is there or not, it's going to reflect badly on him. Do you see the problem?"

Stiles grimaced. "Adi, there is literally nothing I can do about any of that."

"I know, but nothing scares me more than Lydia Martin so I felt the need to rant."

He stared at her. "You can deal with werewolves but not a 5'2" strawberry blonde math genius?"

" _Werewolves_ can't murder me socially."

"Werewolves can murder you _literally_."

"Eh."

He flailed incredulously in her general direction. "What is wrong with you?"

Adi rolled her eyes and shrugged, bouncing on her bed as she sat. "Lots."

He stared at her for a second with his mouth open and her phone rang.

She sighed and answered it, ignoring his blatant curiosity. "Lydia, I was just about to call you."

"Were you? Or were you going to call McCall and ask if he was okay after he attacked my boyfriend?"

"I was going to call you."

"Why did you follow him instead of staying with us?"

"To punch him in the face."

Silence.

Adi raised her eyebrows at Stiles, who was trying very hard to listen to her conversation without invading her personal space.

On the phone, Lydia sighed. "Adi, you have exceptional upper body strength for such a twig like girl. I respect that. However, we need McCall to be able to play."

Adi flinched and glared at Stiles. "About that…"

"Adeline Janice Duke."

"How do you—?"

"Spill."

Adi sighed. "McCall can't play."

A beat. "And why not?"

"He doesn't trust himself not to hurt anyone else on the team."

"Bullshit. He can hurt the _other_ team. Problem solved."

"Lydia—"

"Tell him he's playing whether he likes it or not. He is _so_ lucky that Jackson will be able to play, he can not bail on the team now."

Adi grimaced. "I don't exactly have authority over—"

"Yeah? Well, I do. Tell him if he doesn't play, I _will_ introduce Allison to all the hot lacrosse players who are better than him. In every conceivable way."

"Why don't _you_ tell him?"

She sniffed. "Oh, I will. But you're kind of his friend, for some reason, so you can do it first. Make it seem like you care."

"But—"

"Call Allison. She thinks you like McCall."

"Ew."

"For once, we agree on something."

And then she hung up.

Adi stared at her phone for a moment.

Stiles cleared his throat. "So…?

She threw her phone on the bed. "Lydia says to tell Scott that either he's gonna play or she's gonna introduce Allison to all the hot lacrosse guys who are better than him."

Stiles groaned. "But he can't play."

Adi shrugged. "Tell her that."

His eyes glazed over.

Adi rolled her eyes. "Don't tell her that."

"But—"

"No matter how you twist it in your weird little mind, I can promise you it won't actually end in angry sex."

His eyes glazed over again.

Adi glared at him and grabbed his arm, dragging him out. "Nope, not in my room you don't. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He blinked rapidly and flushed. "Sorry."

She sighed and ran a hand over his head as she opened the front door. "Drive safe, Buzz. Talk to Scott."

"Will do."

She waved as he drove off and turned around to see her father staring after him suspiciously. "What did he want?"

Adi groaned. " _Apparently_ , Scott can't play at the game on Saturday because he's stupid and thinks he's bad luck or whatever. Lydia is terrifying so he wanted me to tell her."

He nodded, expression unchanged. "That's all? Because you were in there an awful long time."

She wrinkled her nose. "First of all, _ew_. Second, no. He tried to get me to give him advice about her."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"He's nothing if not hopeful."

"Huh." He looked somewhat sympathetic now. "Poor kid."

Adi rolled her eyes and snorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, pops, I gotta go call Allison."

"That's my girl, social butterfly."

She grinned and hugged him before going back upstairs and dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Allison, I'm just gonna get this out of the way—"

"No, it's fine, I get—"

"I wouldn't touch Scott McCall with a ten-foot pole even if he _had_ a ten foot pole."

There was a pause.

When Allison spoke there was a smile in her voice. "That's a little harsh."

Adi laughed. "Yeah, but I had to make sure we were on the same page. There's nothing that irritates me more than petty teen drama bred from misunderstandings. Plus, he's not my type."

Allison laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess I should've known you weren't into him, considering you and Stiles—"

"We're not together."

"Not yet."

"Not ever, Allison."

Allison sighed. "Well, why not?"

Allison laid down on her bed. "Many reasons. Number one: I don't date."

"You could, though!"

"Yes, I could. I _don't want to._ "

"Come on."

"Number two: Stiles is irrevocably in love with Lydia Martin."

"Lydia loves Jackson, though."

"I know that, you know that—"

"How could Stiles not know that?"

"Stiles knows. He's just incredibly hopeful to the point of obsession."

"Creepy."

"Little bit, but it's kinda endearing. Also, have you noticed Erica Reyes staring at him like the moon hangs out of his ass and glaring at me like I'm tapping it?"

"Who's Erica Reyes?"

"Blonde girl in our science class."

"The one you dumped him next to?"

"That's the one."

"Adi!"

"What? I think they'd be cute."

Allison sighed again and changed the subject. "So, Scott can't play?"

"How do you know that?"

"Lydia texted."

"Of course she did."

Allison huffed. "Why can't he play?"

Adi blinked at the ceiling. "He got bitten by a radioactive spider and is having trouble trying to keep his new identity as the masked hero Spider-Man a secret."

"Adi."

She tried again. "Scott has become the victim of a human strain of Mad Cow Disease and doesn't want anyone else to catch it?"

Allison stifled a laugh. "Adi, I'm serious."

Adi rolled her eyes and figured Allison wouldn't believe her anyway. "Our dear Puppy McCall has gotten himself bitten by a werewolf and is having trouble controlling his shift so he must refrain from playing in order to not make everyone on the field his new chew toy."

Allison groaned. "Fine, don't tell me."

Adi grimaced. "Hey, for all you know, one of those could be true."

"Scott isn't Spider-Man, you giant nerd."

Adi laughed. "Okay, fine. But, yeah, Stiles didn't actually give me a straight answer when I asked so I'm gonna go with the Mad Cow Disease story."

Allison laughed. "Adi!"

Her father knocked on the door. "Adi! It's ten on a school night, go to bed!"

Adi grimaced and groaned. "My Dad told me to hang up."

Allison laughed. "Mine, too. Night."

"Ciao."

Adi hung up and groaned. "Stupid fucking werewolves."


End file.
